What's Happening to me?
by Thattimelordwithproblems
Summary: It's Jeremy's last day as the night guard at Freddy's, YAY! He expects it to go smoothly, but things happen during the night... (One Shot)


**Hey guys! This is my first story on here, sooooo... Yeah. Not much else to say huh? Just gonna say that I do not own FNAF anything, characters, game, you get the gist. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. Have a fun read!**

I knew they were coming. They always do. The moment it struck twelve, I had to be in my office, ready for the next 6 hours of hell. It was like this every night. The animatronics of the "Fazbear Entertainment" company, both old and new, came to my office to kill me. Well, not that they mean to. They say its company policy for an endoskeleton to be in a suit. So I guess they see me as one. Not that I blame them. I am pretty skinny, I look like a crumby stick figure. I had worked at this place for such a long time. Thankfully, I had the help of the guy on the phone and the help from the past worker, forget there names though. I'm pretty bad with names.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am the night guard for "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", a place for grown ups and kids alike. Being the night guard, I have to watch the monitors to make sure that nothing bad goes on in the Pizzeria. Not like they need me, the animatronics could do the job.

Anyways, this was my final night at Freddy's. I was going to be moved to the day shift the next day and I was really happy about that. I was finally going to be rid of those creepy killer robots. But I have to thank them also. I used to be such a scaredy cat back then. Now, after working the night shift at Freddy's, I'm not as easily scared anymore. I'll miss these guys a little bit.

Probably.

Anyways, on to the final night. I just clocked in and went to my office. The clock read twelve when I got in there. I knew that I had to survive the night one last time, but it wouldn't be easy. I just knew it. The animatronics started moving a minute later, death in there eyes. I just did what I usually did, wound the music box, put on the empty Fazbear head, take it off, flash Foxy at the end of the hallway, check the vents, put on the mask if needed, check the cameras, repeat all those steps till 6:00 am. I was good at it since I've been doing it for so long. So I just started the process once I saw them moving. I did that for a couple hours, everything going smooth, until I heard something disturbing. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it was the robots trying to freak me out, so I just ignored it.

That was my worst decision I made in my entire life.

The moment I ignored it, I felt myself forcibly pushed back to the ground and everything went black. Well... Not exactly. Everything that had color turned black, all I could pretty much see was black with white outlines.

"What the hell..." I thought to myself. I didn't understand what was going on. Then I heard a voice.

"It's... Me..." It said. I couldn't recognize the voice. It sounded... DEMONIC. "It's...me. I'm... Alive!"

I was really scared at that point. What was going on? Was I being possessed? Was I about to get into a heap a trouble?

The last question was answered. I felt something moving in my body, like it was trying to find something. After that, I felt my whole body shaking. Then I lost control of myself. My body was moving around in a spastic motion. I tried to fight back, using what little strength I had in my body that I could use. I failed in my attempt and my body started moving on it's own. I heard the voice again.

"It's... time..." It stated.

'Time for what?' I asked myself. I felt myself moving towards an equipment room in the back of the pizzeria. I opened the door and walked towards a work bench. There were so many tools on it, a hammer, wrench, axe, screwdrivers, you name it. My hand reached for the axe and I walked out of the door. My heart was pounding.

'What's gonna happen now? What is this thing inside me want?' I thought to myself. I was so afraid of what I was going to do next. I knew the animatronic's were out for me, so I knew I was bound to meet one of them.

And I did.

I saw Toy Bonnie staring at me, like he had no soul in his eyes. He lunged for me and I cringed. I thought it was the end of me. But then IT happened.

"DIE DIE DIE" I heard the voice yell. My arms moved and swung the axe at the blue bunny. It knocked it to the floor. My body began moving towards it and I saw the worst thing ever. I started dismantling the robot. Piece by piece, screw by screw, I saw the parts flying in the air. He was killing Toy Bonnie. I was killing Toy Bonnie. I saw it writhing on the floor, trying to get back up. It looked like it was about to die, and my arms were about to deliver the final blow.

I had enough.

"STOP" I screeched. My arms halted. I was relieved that they stopped. But they were twitching, and I felt something trying to move them again.

'They...must...DIE" I heard the voice say.

"NO!" I stated. I started fighting back the thing inside me. I fell to the floor and tried my best to get the thing out of me.

"You must obey you insolent fool!" The voice cried"You are under my control!"

"THIS AIN'T YOUR BODY PUNK!" I screamed. I started punching myself in the gut, to see if I could get the thing out. It seemed to work since I was gaining back control of my body. After awhile of punching myself and writhing on the floor, the voice stopped. I checked myself to see if I was okay.

'Seems like I was able to get him out' I thought to myself. I was about to shout for joy when I heard clanking to my left. I saw something that I hoped never to see again. Toy Bonnie was still laying there, trying to get himself together. I couldn't believe it. This animatronic was so poorly hurt but it still try's to move. I realized then that, like humans do, it has the will to live. I started to tear up. My eyes were swelling with water, I wanted to bawl my eyes out. I looked at the time and saw it was 4:00am. I got up from where I was and went over to the blue bunny.

"Time to fix what I broke" I said. I picked the animatronic up and brought him to the equipment room. I set him down on the work bench and started to fix him up. I made sure to lock the door so none of the others saw what was going on, I didn't want to get caught and die from them before I fixed Bonnie up. So I worked. I kept on fixing Bonnie until 6 am, and a little after that. After I was done, I brought him back to the stage, where I saw Toy Freddy and Toy Chica standing. I settled Bonnie next to Freddy and left. As I was about to leave, I looked back and saw them. They just looked like plain ole animatronics. I smiled and left. I was glad I worked the night shift at Freddy's. Besides the fact I could have been killed and stuffed into a suit, it was an enjoyable experience.

Or I'm just insane.


End file.
